The purpose of this Contract is to establish and maintain a repository for approximately 3000 compounds which are to be screened for genetic toxicity. Available physical-chemical, toxicological and safety information is provided on all compounds, as well as provisions for procurement, storage, distribution, chemical analysis for stability, purification, synthesis and reference archiving. Capabilities for sophisticated chemical trace analysis also exist.